<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Is A Pilot by Raider867</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900801">My Hero Is A Pilot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/pseuds/Raider867'>Raider867</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Macross - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Pilot!Izuku, Pilot!Ryuuko, Quirkless Kaibara Sen, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/pseuds/Raider867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When citizens from two different Earths find themselves beset by a species hell bent on the their destruction, they come together to face this new enemy with all their might. Including a boy who, despite not having a power like many others, has the determination and will to fight for for his world's survival. Now all he needs is the right tools for the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku &amp; Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is! My second passion project is here! If you guys are curious as to what this means, I'll let you know. But first, to give you some information. For those who have seen any series in the Macross franchise, you should be able to follow along fine. For those who haven't seen a single thing about Macross, don't worry! Izuku's the exact same, so things will be explained to him and in turn will be explained to you! So you can follow along fine. For those wondering where this will be set, it'll be set around Macross Plus/Macross 7, with VF-19s being the fighters that will be mainly used. I will still be using the VF-11s, but to a lesser extent.</p><p>Now, on to what this means. That's pretty simple! My other passion project and this one will be worked on at the same time, but since I want this one to have more than one chapter, I'll be focusing on putting out another chapter for this before writing the next chapter of Ready, Set, Go Beyond! I hope you guys are alright with that.</p><p>Finally, I want to thank Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing this chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A woman with brown hair and green eyes sat up from her bed with a gasp. Turning to the wall beside her where a blinking light and a screen was located, she rolled over and pressed the button.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Captain Wynter here!” </p><p> </p><p>A pale-skinned woman with long blue hair, pointed ears and yellow eyes appeared on the screen beside her wearing a grey military uniform and holding a clipboard. The name “J. Kizaki” was written on the left pectoral of her uniform. Her serious gaze unnerved Wynter a slight bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Captain. You are needed on the bridge.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“B-but I thought we had five more hours until defold.” Wynter frowned slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That is correct, yes. Even so, you need to keep getting acquainted with giving out orders, even when we’re Folding.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“R-right. I’ll be right there!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Very good, ma’am.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wynter sighed as the screen turned off, laying back in her bed. After a moment, she removed the blankets from over her pajama-clad body. Stretching, she moved to her dresser and unbuttoned her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The bridge door hissed as it slit open, Wynter placing her officer’s cap on her head. Consoles lined the sides of the bridge, with officers stationed at each of them. In the middle of the bridge was the captain’s chair, a grey chair with a screen on each arm. Out the window was a rainbow of colors, changing shade each and every second. She could look at it for hours if she could. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to, as a blonde woman approached her, her blue eyes staring amusedly at the captain. Her uniform read “M. Shield” on the left pectoral of her uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Wynter blushed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-yes, Lieutenant Shield. What was I needed for?” </p><p> </p><p>Shield smirked at her captain’s stuttering before gaining a serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I recommend we begin preparing our fighters for launch. This new sector is unknown. For all we know, Zentradi remnants could still be there.”</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired woman, Lieutenant Kizaki, nodded beside Shield.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a smart idea. My people would not ask questions, simply attack any unknown ships that enter the system.” the woman explained in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“R-right…”</p><p> </p><p>“Additionally, there are some files you will need to go over. Tell the pilots to be prepared in their fighters and get on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right, Lieutenant Shield!”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A-attention! All pilots stand by! All p-pilots stand by! B-begin preparations for launch. We don’t know what this new system will contain so… So everyone be on high alert!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A woman wearing a maroon pilot suit with blonde hair being held up by a green headband stared up at the speakers with her yellow eyes. She sighed, stretching as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard the Captain! Everyone! To your fighters!” she yelled to the dozens of other pilots in identical blue pilot suits. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lieutenant Tatsuma!”</p><p> </p><p>The pilots all scattered while the woman reached down and grabbed her helmet from her seat. It was an angular design with the majority of the helmet tapering to a point towards the front, with only the visor of the helmet not keeping to the trend, being more rounded and not tapering whatsoever. A white western dragon was on the right forehead of her helmet, its maw open and its eyes morphed in fierce anger.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced over at a maroon jet with white markings along the fuselage. Beside the cockpit was a white dragon emblem breathing fire towards the nose. Its wings were forward-swept, widening near the base of the wing and getting skinnier the further out it was.</p><p> </p><p>Just after the base of the wings were the tail wings, tilted outward ever so slightly and sweeping backwards. In the center were two sets of two antennas on either side of a single, larger antenna-looking object. All five of them were colored with light grey paint and were pointing back towards the engines. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Tatsuma took a deep, calming breath before walking over to the jet. She placed her helmet on her head, clicking it into place and locking the seal before climbing into the open cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope we don’t have to fight. I like these moments of peace...”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BOOM! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Guh!” </p><p> </p><p>A green haired boy eighteen years of age fell backwards, a burn mark on his black gakuran. He opened his eyes, revealing the green irises staring at a blonde boy with red eyes with fear in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember. Don’t you fucking dare come to the entrance exams next week! Your useless ass will only get in the way!” </p><p> </p><p>Izuku Midoriya trembled as he stared up at his bully for the past fourteen years, Katsuki Bakugo. He flinched as Bakugo lifted his open palm, letting mini explosions crackle over his palm, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the eventual attack. Thankfully it never came as Bakugo simply laughed cruelly at Izuku’s fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Deku. Let’s go.” Bakugo turned to his two followers, who nodded and followed him along as he walked away, his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku opened his eyes as they finally left. He sighed, looking down at his trembling hands then to his burnt gakuran. His chest clenched painfully as he closed his fists and lowered them to his sides.</p><p> </p><p>He tried calming his erratic breathing, closing his eyes again to prevent his tears from falling. Opening his eyes and staring up at the sky, he finally managed to take deep, long breaths. </p><p> </p><p>As his breathing calmed down, he closed his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘When is this going to end…’ </em> he thought with a small frown. <em> ‘Well… If I just gave up, he wouldn’t have any reason to… No… No I have to try… If I can’t pass the entrance exam… I’ll… I’ll just have to give up being a hero…’ </em></p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened after a few moments and he let out a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom will get worried if I stay out too long…” He muttered, groaning in pain as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>With labored breaths, he slowly started walking to his house.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Screens illuminated a dark room. In front of them was a man in a black suit, his face obscured in shadows despite the screens directly facing him. On the screens were identical creatures of alien origin, moving about in space. On the top of the screen, it read “Satellite Feed 01” right next to a red blinking circle. </p><p> </p><p>The man hummed as he reached forward and pressed against the screen at one of the creatures, zooming in and focusing on it.</p><p> </p><p>The creature was six-limbed, with a large red carapace on its torso and a large horn sticking out of its back and pointing forward. Behind it, an armored tail with two spikes on the end was swaying ever so slightly. The front two limbs were noticeably smaller than the middle and rear pair. Its head was primarily red with a dark grey “face” filled with many small holes. The “forehead” and “chin” of the head stuck out forward, with three sets of two mandibles on the chin and the forward tapering to a blunt spike-looking object. On either side of its head was a glowing red orb, with a secondary smaller green orb acting like its eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The creature’s body was lined with golden trim, reflecting against the sunlight and flashing the camera every so often as the creature’s body shifted in the frame. Zooming out again, he looked at the creatures as a whole. </p><p> </p><p>A door opened behind the suited man, an older gentleman in a white lab coat and glasses walking in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you asked to see me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did.” The smooth voice of the suited man echoed through the room like a low hum.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you wish to speak about the latest tests on the Vajra we managed to lure in and capture?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct. We have been unable to control them. I have the quirks to do so, but the most I can do is block it from being detected by the rest of the swarm flying through our system.”</p><p> </p><p>The man in the lab coat adjusted his glasses before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, from my studies, it seems it has a hive mind. There is very little brain activity other than to keep the body alive. It’s like it’s searching for the Queen’s voice. And with what your quirk is doing, it’s unable to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… So I must take over the Queen to gain access to all of these creatures?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct, sir. But unfortunately, we will need a means of traveling through space in order to even have a chance at finding the Queen. And even then, we have no idea where the Queen is.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s indeed a problem… Keep researching the specimens we have for now. I will ponder on how to possibly find the Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The man turned around, focusing on the screen and the group of creatures shown on it. Suddenly, they stopped milling about and turning towards the same direction. After a moment of staying still, they flew as a group in the opposite direction until a pinkish-purple circle appeared in front of each creature and they flew into it. Once the circles disappeared, the creatures were nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>The man remained quiet for a moment before humming once.</p><p> </p><p>“Warping… Interesting…”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Folding out in three… Two… One… Zero.”</p><p> </p><p>The magnificent spectacle of rainbow colors faded out, replaced by the darkness of space. Wynter sighed as she looked around. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her brow creased.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… H-have we seen that planet before?” </p><p> </p><p>Wynter pointed to a gas giant that was nearby, the size and appearance similar to Jupiter’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Captain? I forwarded something to your chair’s screen… You might want to take a look at this.” Lieutenant Shield frowned slightly as she looked at her screen.</p><p> </p><p>Wynter looked down at her console and gasped. On the screen was the diagram of Earth’s Solar System.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but how?! We left S-Sol, didn’t we?!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct captain,” Kizaki confirmed. “Somehow, for some reason, there is a system identical to our Earth’s system…”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ye-yes!” Wynter looked up from her console.</p><p> </p><p>“Permission to send a recon wing to this Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah! Yes! Please do!”</p><p> </p><p>The brown haired man who spoke placed his hand on her headset.</p><p> </p><p>“Silver Squad, prepare to launch. I repeat, Silver Squad, prepare to launch. Mission briefing once on the launch deck… Understood…”</p><p> </p><p>Outside, three white jets with rearward sweeping wings were brought out onto the launch deck. One of them had a large radar dome on top of it while another had multiple cameras placed around the jet’s body. The third looked relatively normal compared to the other two, with a single camera sticking straight forward beside the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mission is to recon the Earth-like planet in this system. If you detect satellites, make sure to stay out of their range. We don’t know if the inhabitants - if there are any - are hostile… Understood… Be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Wynter watched as the first pair of jets launched, soon followed by the third. They formed up into a triangle formation before opening up their throttles all the way, shooting through space towards the location of the Earth-like planet.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-should we send escorts with them? O-or one of the patrols at least?” Wynter asked, glancing at Lieutenant Shield.</p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t need to. Preliminary scans show no craft in the immediate area. Our fighters are on standby so we can easily scramble them if we are attacked.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Shield smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Just sit back and relax, Captain. We got this handled. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right… Thank you… Lieutenant.”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“The recon wing has returned, ma’am. Analyzing their findings now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! L-let me know when you found anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Wynter glanced at Shield, who was giving her a smile and thumbs up. She felt some of her embarrassment disappear upon seeing her officer approve. She returned her gaze to the window, watching Jupiter in silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘How could this be here when we left Sol two months ago?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness…” </p><p> </p><p>Wynter jumped slightly as Kizaki breathed out her shock.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what is it, Lieutenant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am… You aren’t going to believe this, but… Based on records of Earth before the First Space War… This is exactly the same. Before the Zentradi bombed the surface. Japan is where it’s supposed to be… Europe… America… Everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Wynter’s eyes widened, her mouth opening in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what…?”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that possible?” </p><p> </p><p>“Additionally, it doesn’t seem like they have mastered spaceflight. Instead, intercepted information talks about something called… “Quirks”... That they’re focused on instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Shield put her finger and thumb to her chin, humming once.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting… Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lieutenant Sh-Shield!”</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest we attempt to make contact with them. Our mission is to colonize as many planets as possible. We could find out more about this Earth and if they permit it, we could establish a base as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Wynter looked from Shield to the window then back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay… Uh… H-helm! Take us closer! Communications! C-contact Japan when we are in range! K-keep fighters on standby just in case! A-and brief them on the situation!”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood!”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Another Earth?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuko’s eyes were widened in shock as she looked at the main screen in her cockpit showing Earth. On a smaller screen beside it, there was a picture of the brown haired man on the bridge. His uniform read “S. Kaibara”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s correct, Lieutenant. From the records shown, it’s in the same condition as pre-Space War Earth, before the Zentradi bombarded the planet during the final battle. We are currently en route to make contact now. Fighters will remain on standby until we’ve made contact and established that they aren’t a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuko nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, Lieutenant. We’ll remain on standby until we are given the order to stand down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaibara out.”</p><p> </p><p>As Kaibara’s image disappeared, Ryuko refocused her gaze on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Another Earth… How is that possible?”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The following day, Izuku walked through the streets, his head hung low and his bag slung over his shoulder. His pace was slow, and his eyes were neutral. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘It always hurts… Why does he do this so much…?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>He held his arm, covering a new burn mark. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘It’s a new uniform, too… I’ll have to ask for some replacements…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he continued to walk down the street, he paused once a shadow obscured the sun above him. Along with the shadow getting larger, a distinct rumbling sound filled the air around him. Looking up, his eyes bulged as he gazed upon a huge object descending from the sky. </p><p> </p><p>The largest part of the object was round and metallic grey. At the front of the sphere was what looked like a large ship of some sort, seemingly towing the larger sphere behind it, despite the object drastically dwarfing a ship.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT IS THAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are cleared to land ten miles off the shore. We look forward to meeting in person.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Understood. We will send an emissary when we land,” Kaibara replied before swiveling in his seat and facing Wynter. “That went well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah… I was surprised they accepted it so easily…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you show up with a fleet hundreds strong carrying civilians as well as showing sophistication in military strength unrivalled in this world, I don’t think they would really try to oppose us.” Kizaki shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kizaki! You’re making us sound terrible! I don’t want to do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“She has a point, though. We didn’t really give them a choice with the amount of strength we showed up with.” Lieutenant Shield pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Wynter whimpered, shrinking slightly in her seat. Shield pat her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. We’ll just have to make sure they know we didn’t mean to be threatening.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you going to meet with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaibara and I, yeah. Ryuko will be escorting us.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, okay. Be safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Kaibara and Shield smiled at Wynter’s small smile and thumbs up, nodding after a moment of silence as the girl covered her blushing face.</p><p> </p><p>“We will.”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Interesting…” </p><p> </p><p>The man with the face obscured in shadows looked at the multiple monitors, showing different angles of Japan and the beach the large ship landed near. In the water, the main ship looked like a futuristic aircraft carrier, with a bridge and launch decks. Behind it looked like a metallic clam with its shell open. Inside the shell were windows and he could faintly see a city inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I may have found my method of finding the Vajra Queen…” He turned away from the monitors. “Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re moving the Vajra captives to the opposite side of Japan compared to this ship’s and releasing them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? It took months to lure them down here and capture them without authorities knowing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am very sure. Their ‘sacrifice’ will allow me to find their queen and take full control. Then, I will be the most powerful man in the world, if not the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for hosting us. We would have offered to meet with you on our ship, but that would probably intimidate you further,” Kaibara said with a bow before standing straight again.</p><p> </p><p>Kaibara and Shield stood in a board room with three other people, a man dressed in a military dress uniform, a man wearing a regular business suit, and a woman wearing a red dress. The room faintly smelled of air freshener and the only sound that filled the air other than their voices was the quiet hum of the air conditioner. Beside the door stood Lieutenant Ryuko Tatsuma in her pilot suit holding her helmet with one hand and standing at attention wearing a serious expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“In-intimidated? Don’t be silly, my boy,” the man across the table they were standing at, Japan’s Prime Minister, stammered slightly. “We were merely… Surprised! Yes! We never knew there were other people like us humans!”</p><p> </p><p>“We are actually humans. We just come from a different Earth than yours. I want to assure you, though, that we mean you no harm. We wish to form an agreement of sorts with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prime Minister gained an interested expression, as did the military leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Then please go on,” the Prime Minister urged, gesturing to the seats around the table. “And please take a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Shield and Kaibara looked at each other, nodding before taking their seats with the officials doing the same. </p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sensei stood beside five caged Vajra, all of them completely still. His face, despite in the afternoon sun, was still obscured by shadows as he stared at the five cages. His grin showed through the shadows as he flexed one of his quirks, the cages rotting away in an instant. He then followed up with another quirk directed at the Vajra.</p><p> </p><p>The quirk’s effect was instantaneous as all of them began moving. All five of them let out their equivalent of enraged roars, deep gurgling sounds escaping from wherever they emitted sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Go, my sacrificial pawns. Spread chaos throughout Japan.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Sensei was gone, leaving the Vajra as they began destroying the building they were beside as well as the adjacent buildings.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stopped in his tracks, looking around with worry on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-what is that?!” Wynter yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“Hostile… Creatures… Are attacking Japan, Captain!” Kizaki reported, her voice slicing through the bridge’s alarms like a knife through butter.</p><p> </p><p>“C-creatures?! Attacking them?! Launch our fighters!” Wynter ordered, pointing to Kizaki.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, Captain!”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“...Where we’ll put a base so that we can keep in contact with this planet. We have-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rumble! Rumble! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Kaibara stood up.</p><p> </p><p>A beeping from Ryuko’s helmet drew everyone’s attention right as the Prime Minister was about to speak. She pressed a button on the side of her helmet, watching it as a voice poured through the speakers inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Massive creatures are attacking Japan! Lieutenant Tatsuma, we need you to lead the counterattack!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Massive creatures?!” the Prime Minister faced the military leader.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have any quirked individuals like that. Godzillo is the only one since Rodun and Ghodoro were put in Tartarus.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kaibara, Shield, I need to get out there,” Ryuko stated seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. We’ll be okay here. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuko paused for a moment, remaining silent before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Clicking her helmet onto her head, she sprinted out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Dragon Oh-One, en route to the combat area!”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sprinted towards the sounds of screaming, his urges to save screaming at him and blotting out all reasonable thought. As he sprinted down the sidewalk, a streak of glowing red caught his eye. His eyes widened as he tried shifting his direction, but it was all for naught as the streak of red impacted the building beside him and exploded.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was thrown away from where he was, impacting the car on the other side of the road and denting it. He groaned as he opened his eyes, shaking his head to dispel the blurriness in his vision. Looking up, his eyes bulged as a huge red creature stared down at him.</p><p> </p><p>Its mandibles clicked slightly as it stared down at Izuku, as if it was trying to find out what he was. Finally, it reached its top set towards him. Fear filled his body as they got close.</p><p> </p><p>“S-stay back!”</p><p> </p><p>The creature didn’t pay any attention to his speech, pressing on. Izuku tried getting away, but his arms nor legs wouldn’t move out of sheer terror. With nothing else to do, he did the only other thing he could do in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“SOMEONE HELP ME!”</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <strong>Visual Guide</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vajra(as presented in this chapter)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Ship + City That Landed Off The Coast Of Japan<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fighting An Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are these things?!” Ryuko grunted, yanking back on her fighter’s control stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her plane went nose up as she pushed the throttle forward, shooting higher into the sky. Tilting the stick to the left and pressing the right pedal down, she evaded a red streak of light that was spearing towards her. Another shot followed where she was a moment before as she kept her fighter in a spin. She pulled the throttle back, cutting the engines and pushing her stick backwards, entering into a freefall as her nose drifted towards the ground. As soon as she aimed at the large red creature, she pulled the trigger on her right stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whistling sound echoed through the cockpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The gun pod on the bottom of the jet let loose dozens of rounds in that three second press of the button. Right afterwards, she pulled up on the stick and pushed the throttle forward, getting shoved back in her pilot seat as the rumble of an explosion mixed with her engines roaring rocked the cockpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced over to the right and down towards the city. Her eyes widened as she saw a green haired boy trying to escape another of the red creatures. Her eyes hardened as she banked left, built up speed and banked left again, shooting right towards the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shooting the center causes an explosion… I need to shoot the head!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a reticle popped up on a screen above the main screen, she lightly pulled up on the stick. As the reticle raised to the head, she grit her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get away from him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELP!” Izuku shouted in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, as he heard the roar of a jet, Izuku looked up at the sky. A red jet with forward-sweeping wings was screaming towards the monster that was in front of him. A screech echoed through the air before another sound followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bullets shot through the neck of the monster upwards until its head burst in a plume of smoke and fire. Izuku’s eyes widened as the monster was rendered immobile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief flooded Izuku’s body as the monster remained immobile, but spotting movement, his eyes widened once more and he gasped in terror. The monster was moving again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It angled its large horn on its back at his savior and shot a blast of red energy into the path of the plane that tried saving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Dodge it!” Izuku shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still alive?!” she shouted as she avoided the first shot with a tilt of the control stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the monster, who was charging another shot, Ryuko smirked, pulling a lever with her left hand. At the same time, the monster let loose the shot it was charging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how it can handle this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow for Izuku, the thought of his savior dying before he was even fully saved terrifying him. But suddenly, before his very eyes, the jet’s thrusters pivoted by a piece just in front of the intakes near the front, curling forward while the thruster’s top and bottom parts rotated away from each other, turning into what looked like two feet. As soon as the “feet” were pointed forward, the jets inside them ignited and slowed the machine to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it slowed down, the top of the jet pivoted upward before splitting in half, forming two arms as they rotated forward and extended hands from the end of the forearm sections. It aimed its feet downward and increased the thrust it was producing to perform a backflip. As that happened, the piece of the jet leading to the cockpit raised while the cockpit itself slid backwards until only the nose was exposed. Additionally, the main pair of wings angled themselves down to act as a pair of side skirt armor for the machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the cockpit was retracting, a head came up, turning one hundred and eighty degrees to reveal a green visor and black forehead piece. The dual sets of two antennas on its “ears” rotated back while the larger middle antenna bent backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what is that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you headless monster! Take this!” Ryuko roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised the gun pod in her right hand, her left hand stabilizing it as she pulled the trigger, firing round after round into the large creature. She pivoted her machine in the air to where its feet landed on the ground first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuko made her machine crouch low, her left hand moving from the gun pod to the ground to absorb some of the shock of the fall. Afterwards, she immediately pushed herself forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster extended its smaller pair of arms at Ryuko. Suddenly, small red projectiles shot out, spearing towards Ryuko’s machine. Her eyes widened as she pressed down on her foot pedals. Her machine reacted immediately, shooting into the air in a jet-assisted jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature’s aim followed Ryuko’s path, but was behind her every second of the way as she tilted herself in the air. Landing once more, she launched forward again. This time around, she hit her intended target, ramming the large creature with her machine’s shoulder. Stabbing the gun pod into the monster’s stomach, she pulled the trigger once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoving the body away, she immediately turned around and crouched in front of the green haired boy, putting herself between the explosion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shielded his face with his arms as he was pushed against the car he was still resting against hard. The giant machine that had saved him stood in between him and the source of the explosion, shielding him from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the explosion dissipated, he looked up at the machine, which was staring down at him. After a moment, a feminine voice echoed from the machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you hurt at all?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku jumped slightly, his eyes widening at the woman’s voice. After a moment, he found his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no! I’m fine! Thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuko sighed, her shoulders relaxing for the moment before tensing up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get somewhere safe now! Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuko watched as the green haired guy nodded before shakily standing up and running away. She sighed, turning to the right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Dragon Oh-One. Status report and sitrep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dragon Two here! Teal and Vermillion Squadrons are handling a small group of those things over near Tokyo. Azure Squadron was the first to make contact with Sapphire and Grey. Those three got the worst of it. Only one of Azure, three of Sapphire, and two of Grey survived. Since then, we’ve kept our distance from them and it seems to be working.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have Azure, Sapphire, and Grey pulled back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s correct. Dragon is currently taking their place, with Griffon supporting us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that, I’ll head your way soon. One of those things tried abducting a civilian. Watch out for those doing the same, and be sure if they have any in their hands to rescue them first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understood, I’ll relay the message. Dragon Two out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuko glanced back at where the civilian she saved once was and sighed, looking back towards where the main camera was focused. Pressing both of her foot pedals down, the cockpit rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, her machine was sent into the air by the thrusters on its feet. Inside, she pulled a lever and paused as the mech turned back into a jet. Following the completion, she pushed the throttle forward and soared away from the area, heading to Tokyo airspace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the last of them Lieutenant.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge that too early. Sweep the city once to make sure.” She flicked a switch on the console in front of her, the screen reading </span>
  <b>“Channel 2”</b>
  <span> after a moment. “Lieutenant Tatsuma to Battle Eureka. The unknown enemies have seemed to be destroyed. Dragon Squadron is currently scouting for any possible remnants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understood Lieutenant. Relay any new information as it comes up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensei stood in the usual room, facing the screens giving different readouts and glancing at the screen displaying the ship that had landed just recently. He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting… But if this hive mind is anything like the ones on earth, their deaths will be felt by the queen… And that would lead to the queen sending more, prompting these visitors to find and quell the threat to Earth… The perfect plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, letting out a burst of maniacal laughter from his chest, echoing for only him to hear in his hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We thank you for assisting us in handling those unknown creatures attacking us. Our Heroes were underprepared and were simply stuck protecting civilians. Having your forces greatly helped.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re happy to have helped, Prime Minister. We do not know what or where those creatures came from, so you will have to make sure your heroes are ready for a possible attack in the future. We will be on station to assist, but we cannot stay on high alert until the next attack happens, meaning your heroes will have to be first responders while our fighters launch, should a surprise attack happen,” Melissa replied to the man on the main screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynter was sitting in her captain’s chair, remaining quiet and attempting to look as calm as possible. It seemed to be working so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is very understandable. Once again, thank you for assisting. We will have to schedule a time to return to our talks. Have a good evening.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed we will. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so, they have… Heroes? Instead of a military?” Wynter questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems to be correct, ma’am. Apparently these 'quirks' are abilities that humanity has evolved to have, from the ability to change one’s hair color to the ability to level a mountain with a single punch,” Shield explained. “They do still have a military, but they are instead a self defense force, not an official military.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah… I see… Should… Should we bring the rest of the fleet down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shield shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that would probably bring everyone on the planet into disarray. We’ll have them remain in space for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay… Um… What else do we… uh… do we have to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The squad leaders are compiling reports for you to go over now. They’ll be ready soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MORNING IS HERE! MORNING IS HERE! MORNING IS-!” Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed, his eyes creeping open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today’s the day…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grunted as he got to his feet, his body sore from the day before. Looking down at his bare chest, he could see a few burn marks and bruises, bringing his already low mood lower. He shook his head after taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta get through today… I gotta try… If not… I guess I’ll just… No, no thinking about that now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head once more, he finally moved again, grabbing his gakuran and backpack and leaving his room. As he closed his door, his stomach rumbled, leading him to the kitchen where his mother was already preparing food. Even with his nervous and depressed mood, he still smiled at the mother who was always so kind to him even when everyone else wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweetie. How was your sleep?” Inko asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good…” Inko nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence descended between the two for a moment before Inko broke it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to do it?” Inko asked with a more somber expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked down at the counter he was standing at, his expression darkening slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do… I have to… I have to try… If not…” He gave his mother a weak, almost defeated smile. “I guess I’ll just have to figure out what to do instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku ended his speech with a shrug. Inko pulled him into a motherly hug in response, patting his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I haven’t been the best in the form of encouragement, but… I hope you do well… And if you don’t, I am still very proud of you,” Inko said softly, pulling back and smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain, we’re receiving a message from The Bermuda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynter jumped slightly and focused on Kaibara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what is it, Lieutenant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are detecting Fold Signatures at the edge of the system. They are unable to tell if it is one of ours or not. They and the rest of our fleet are currently requesting orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um-uh… Have the fleet enter level three battle stations. It-it could be one of ours simply passing through the system. If determined to be hostile, they have permission to engage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynter frowned slightly, an uneasy feeling filling her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Message sent, Captain. Should we put our forces on alert as well, just in case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s a good idea! Make it happen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that, ma’am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So none of the others that you saw tried abducting nearby citizens?” Ryuko questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man with short, brown hair and a goatee was on the main screen in her cockpit. He shrugged slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“None. Habuko, Masaki, nor Jonas saw anything either. Could it be that they targeted the boy specifically?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuko placed her thumb and finger onto the chin of her helmet. Tapping her finger a couple times, she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t make sense. What could they hope to gain from one person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man on the screen shrugged again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who knows. All I know is that out of everyone they encountered when wrecking cities, they stopped to try and grab him. That’s gotta mean something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. Once this calms down, I’ll talk to the Captain and see if she can convince the Japanese government to find and watch him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be pretty smart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuko nodded, keeping her finger and thumb on her helmet’s chin as she stared into space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why was he targeted…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the alert, pressing a button on the console in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All fighters scramble! This is not a drill! A larger force than before has broken through the fleet and is heading straight towards Japan! I repeat! This is not a drill!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flicked a switch, muting the voice of Lieutenant Shield and switching on the comm for her squadron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dragon Squadron, sound off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dragon Two, Miller, here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dragon Three, Mizushima, copy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dragon Four, Mongoose reporting!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dragon Five, Jonas, reading loud and clear!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be launching in the first wave. Make sure your fighters are checked and your ammunition is topped off. This battle is going to be a rough one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understood!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why…?! Why are they here again?!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku ran through the streets, staggering with each heavy rumble of an explosion in the distance. He had to get somewhere - anywhere - safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not even close to UA, so I can’t try there… I can’t even try going home, the train’s probably destroyed! Then there’s-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SHOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up at the sky as the wind caught up with what passed over. It was that same red jet that saved him before, flying together with four other planes of varying colors. The body shapes varied on a couple of them, but the general theme of the front-swept wings was the same on all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the roaring jets became quieter as they flew away, he started hearing other sounds again. The crackling flames of the nearby buildings, the distant yet distinct noises of the guns those machines were using, sometimes followed by a roar or explosion, and other times just met with silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of smoke hit his nostrils again as the wind calmed down, snapping him out of his stupor. He looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No one’s here… Where is everybody?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staggering as another rumble passed through him, he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can’t think about that now… I need to get somewhere safe!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another rumble, much closer, made him fall against the wall of the building he was beside. Looking ahead, he saw two more of the monsters that attacked before land. Immediately, he dove into the alleyway, sprinting down it with a fear-stricken face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy shit, there’s so many!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s easily ten times the number from before...” Ryuko commented, looking down over the battle zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creatures were battling many different fighters in each of the three modes they were able to turn into. She could spot a group of three machines in Gerwalk mode, the half-mech-half-jet forms hovering through the streets towards a group of five of those red creatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short distance away, a Battroid was standing on top of a downed creature, firing upon three more before getting shot in multiple places and exploding. She winced as she saw the explosion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to split up and help out the other squadrons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roger that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understood.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lieutenant, I’m reading a-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before her squadmate could finish, she spotted a beam of red pierce through the yellow and white fighter that the pilot was flying. Everyone scattered as soon as the fighter’s reactor went critical and exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“JONAS!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miller shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuko’s face morphed into shock for a split second before she shook her head, gritting her teeth and frowning ever so slightly as she spoke into her helmet’s communicator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, split off and help the other squadrons! Don’t let Jonas’ death be for nothing!” Ryuko ordered as she brought the fighter into a steady climb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understood!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle the one who took him out.” Ryuko finished, pushing the throttle to the maximum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting pushed back in her seat, she glared at the creature that shot the beam. Strangely, it had translucent orange wings that were coming from the link between the horn and its back. The wings were flapping, producing the lift that it was using to fly in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking the thought from her head, she pressed the button on the top of her joystick, watching as her screen produced multiple missile locks onto that single target. Releasing the button, she pulled the trigger on the joystick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the gun pot whistled and growled as it sent its ammunition downrange, six missiles launched from her fighter, spearing through the air and impacting the creature. The bullets hit first, pinging off the hardened armor and causing the target to flinch. Following the initial bullet salvo, the missiles flew in and impacted with the creature, all six of them exploding upon impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flew past the smoke caused by the explosions, banking around and pointing straight at the smoke again. Her pass dissipated some of the spoke, allowing her to partially see the slowly descending creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have to be sure!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing the trigger again, she watched her stream of bullets pierce right through the weakened armored shell of the monster. Any suspicion that it was playing dead went out the window when it fell a lot faster and exploding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched the remains fall to the ground, impacting a small building in the city, before refocusing on the task at hand: Destroying every single creature that was attacking Japan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku peeked out from the alleyway after having run through several branching alleys. Outside, things were burning, cars were upturned, crushed, and on fire. What made his heart rate skyrocket, though, was the monsters walking away from his position</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instinctively covered his mouth, not trusting himself to keep quiet in his moment of terror. As the footsteps got quieter and quieter, he risked a peek outside the alleyway again. Breathing a sigh of relief, he ran as quickly as he could in the opposite direction of where the monsters were going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gurgling noise echoed behind him. Against his better judgement, he glanced back where the hulking red creatures were. Both their horns on their backs were charging up with a red aura around the tips of them, aimed at a descending plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane was different from the one that saved him. The wings, while still facing forward, were skinnier and the body of the plane didn’t gradually flow up to the wing, instead simply taking a sudden angle change as soon as it reached the wing. Additionally, it had two smaller wings behind the cockpit, tilted at a forty-five degree angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the creatures again, they released their charged energy in two beams of red. The fighter dodged the first one well, but the second one clipped the left wing at the base, sending it into a slow descent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before it descended into the street Izuku was standing on, the feet and arms deployed while the plane front end remained. Izuku dove behind a crushed car as it flew over him, his hair and clothes flapping heavily in the gusts of wind the jets were producing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around, watching as the machine’s feet hit the ground, the legs lowering slightly to absorb the landing as it slid into a nearby building and crashed. It lowered the jet portion down as the cockpit opened, the pilot climbing out and falling onto the ground afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the gurgle again, Izuku peeked out from his piece of cover to see the creatures leveling their smaller pair of arms. He quickly spun back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run! They see you!” Izuku shouted as loud as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His yelling was in vain as, in front of his eyes, the man was vaporized in an instant. He stared at the spot the pilot once was with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He just… He was there then… Then…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He risked a shaky glance from his cover. The two monsters were slowly walking towards him. He looked between them, then the machine the pilot was just using. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monsters got closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to stop them…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally making his decision, he stands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku ran as hard as he could at the machine, screaming at the top of his lungs. Taking a deep breath mid-sprint, he bellowed out the words, “I HAVE TO FIGHT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clambered into the pilot seat and looked around. The screen was dark and his attempts at making the machine move didn’t work. Rapidly scanning the buttons, he eventually found one that looked good enough to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the machine whirr to life, Izuku looked up at the advancing creatures. He looked down at his pedals and control sticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to figure this out… I have to do this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed down the right foot pedal, the right leg of the machine extending and tilting Izuku away from the building it was resting against. He moved the right joystick, which moved the arm holding the gun pod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Okay I think… I hope I got it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, his eyes immediately widening. The creatures were almost upon him. Immediately, he pulled the stick up and pressed the trigger, letting out a yelp of fear as the cockpit closed and a whistle echoed through the cockpit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gun pod in the machine’s hand let loose a continuous volley of bullets. Izuku, too afraid to remove his finger from the trigger, kept firing until both of the monsters stopped moving completely, their bodies barely having anything left but the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku jumped as he finally released the trigger, yanking his hand away from the control stick. His whole body was trembling as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He shakily opened his palms to his face, his wide eyes staring down at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I did it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared back at the corpses of the monsters, partially relieved that they didn’t explode like the previous one did. A rumble snapped him the rest of the way out of his shocked state, causing him to look around. Instantly a thought came to his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait… How can I walk?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, on the ground, a pale haired girl, no older than seven, stared up at Izuku’s machine with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just took out those scary monsters… He’s… a hero!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally got around to posting it! For those who follow my patreon(which is probably only two of you) you have seen it posted there for quite a while. And the reason I haven't posted? I just... Forgot, really. Sorry! XD<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed it despite the long wait! Next passion project update will be on Ready, Set, Go Beyond!</p><p>Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, kudos, and fanart are always welcome, and even encouraged! I like seeing what you guys think!</p><p>Come check out my twitter!<br/><span><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Raider8674">Raider867's Twitter</a><br/></span><br/><a href="https://discord.gg/cST55dH">Check out a discord I'm apart of!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>